Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an inductor and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to an inductor and a display apparatus including the same, in which an inductor core is improved in shape to stand on a printed circuit board.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a display panel for displaying an image. The display panel may display an image based on a broadcasting signal and/or video signals having various formats. If a liquid crystal panel that cannot emit light by itself is used as the display panel, a backlight unit may be needed to illuminate the display panel. Taking into account environmental contamination, response speed, energy conservation, etc., a light emitting diode (LED) may be employed as a light source of the backlight unit. Further, the display apparatus may include a driving circuit in order to drive the light source.
In the case where the LED is used as the light source, a high-efficiency switching type direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converter has been generally employed as the driving circuit. A backlight unit of a small display apparatus equal to or smaller than 32″ may employ an inductor 1a to which a lead type drum core 2a is applied as shown in FIG. 1. The drum core 2a used in the inductor 1a may be fixed to a nonconductive base 4 by a bond or the like, and wound with a coil 3 to have desired electric characteristics. Both ends of the coil 3 may be wound around conductive pins 5 fixed to the base 4 and soldered, thereby completing the inductor 1a. The base 4 serves to form a sturdy electrode by fixing a body of the drum core 2a, and electrically insulating the drum core 2a from a wiring on a printed circuit board to which the inductor 1a is mounted.
Also, if the printed circuit board has a cross-section where the wiring is formed on only the rear of the printed circuit board, the inductor may be manufactured as shown in FIG. 3 by directly inserting and fixing a plurality of pins 5 in and to the drum core 2b instead of using the base, thereby reducing costs.
Referring to FIG. 4, a drum core type inductor 1b without using a base is applicable to only the printed circuit board that has the wiring on either of a first surface 6a to which the inductor 1b is mounted or a second surface 6b opposite to the first surface 6a. 
The inductor 1b is manufactured by winding the coil around the drum core 2b, winding both ends of the coil 3 around the conductive pins 5, and soldering both ends of the coil 3 to the conductive pins 5. In the case of the inductor 1b manufactured as above, as shown in FIG. 4, when the inductor 1b is mounted to the printed circuit board 6, the inductor 1b is unbalanced and inclined by a finished portion 3a of the coil 3, thereby possibly causing contact failure, quality degradation, life-shortening, etc.